marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarius
Akran "Alec Konners" Aquarius Member of The Revengers (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Alec is bold, occasionally impulsive, and underhanded. He has a strong sense of cosmic justice and is a strong believer in karma. He is an honest and caring person, a classic romantic, and is occasionally a flirt. He’s quick to take control of a situation, and usually slow to take offense. He is also impulsive and hot-headed. He has a tendancy to over-react to certain situations, and is never one to run from a fight. He is also very caring, genuine, and loyal. |- | Other |- | |} History History Akran grew up in a SHIELD facility where he'd lived since he was born. His mother, Ilyana,was a genetic creation made from the combined DNA of several mutants by SHIELD in an attempt to create their own mutant police force. However, after the formation of the fifty-state inititive, the project was scrapped, but they still made Ilyana reside at SHIELD headquarters in New York. Alec knew little of his father, other than that his name was Maklan , and that he was a SHIELD agent from Atlantis. Having never known his father, and always being kept away from his mother, Akran was essientially raised by a SHIELD agent named Alana Konners. She raised him as though he was her own son, along with her daughter Alexis. After a while, Akran began a relationship with Alexis, having then been known as Alec. One night while on a date, the couple was mugged. In a rage that Alexis was in danger, Alec lost control of his abilities, causing much more destruction than intended, ripping the criminal apart. After the attack, Alexis brought him back to her mother, who despite Alexis asking for her help, simply turned him over to SHIELD to experiment on him and analayze his DNA. Miserable, betrayed,and at the mercy of SHIELD, Alec contemplated suicide when suddenly his mother teleported into his cell with Alexis with her. He embraced her and asked what they were doing there, the entire time staring at Ilyana, though he could not see her face due to the dark hood she was wearing. She only walked up to her son, kissed him on his forehead, smiled, and teleported away. Alexis told him she could get him out of the headquarters, but that he'd need to find somewhere safe. She handed him a seashell necklace. When he asked why she had it, she said it was part of his home and he had to go there.He nodded and left for Atlantis. He remained in Atlantis where he was warmly welcomed until he his 20's. Soon after when the events of the Cataclysm occurred, he returned to the surface and saw the destruction. He wandered the city, eventually look for the Agent Konners, only to find that Alexis was a mutant and Agent Konners turned her over to S.H.I.E.L.D to experiment on and she had died in the subsequent experiments. In a rage, he gored Konners with his trident and stormed the city enraged. He eventually crossed paths with the Revengers. Livid at SHIELD for scorning him, he joined them with vigor, where he serves today. Appearance Appearance Alec is a Caucasian male. He is 6’5, 210 lbs. He has darker blonde hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He described as being attractive. He also has several Atlantean tattoos on his back and chest that are only visible when submerged in water. Weapons Weapons He wields a Vibranium Trident which he is highly skilled in the use of. Powers Powers *'Human/Atlantean Physiology:' Aquarius' powers come from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies.*'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Aquarius' body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive*'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Aquarius is superhumanly strong. While immersed in water he is capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce his strength to 33% or lower). *'Superhuman Speed:' Aquarius can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. *'Peak Human Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Aquarius' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Aquarius' stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Aquarius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination, as well as reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. He could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure him. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, his body can heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. His accelerated healing was at its peak while he is immersed in water and diminishes the longer he was out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Aquarius can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, he can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Aquarius also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep him aloft it was theorized that his flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" his flight. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Aquarius possesses a telepathic rapport with all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding *'Offensive Secretion:' Aquarius can secrete corrosive acid or paralyzing toxin from his hands *'Hydrokinesis:'He possesses the abilty to control both small and vast amounts of water with is mind Weaknesses Weaknesses *'Water Deficiency:' When not exposed to water, many of Aquarius' physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. His strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. *'Dehydration:' Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration; causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at at a accelerated rate. *'Oxygen Imbalance:' Aquarius has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Leader